Bonded Forever
by DancingFanatic217
Summary: Words can hurt. Especially when it comes from the people you love and are supposed to love you back. Stop Homophobia! Kames and Cargan!


**First one-shot tell me what you think! About homophobia**

* * *

The four of us tried to keep our relationships a secret. From everyone, including our family. See we grew up in a very Christian like family…all of us. So as you can see telling our type of family that your son is gay isn't exactly easy. So to save heartbreak, disappointment, and possible disownment, we kept our relationships a secret. Not to mention we might ruin our career if we were out.

You see I'm currently dating James, and Logan is dating Carlos. We started dating before all of this. The fame, the success, everything! James and I have been together for three years, and Logan and Carlos have been together for two and a half. We honestly can't be any happier. The thing I feel bad about is the fact that everyone knows except our family. In Minnesota, our school widely accepted us. No one really cared; they just minded their own business (and before you ask, no, none of our family members went to our school). Hell, I even asked James to the prom by standing on a table in the cafeteria, in front of everyone. When James said yes, everyone applauded. Also, our friends at the Palm Woods know and understand our secrecy to our parents.

I love James more than anything; I know that Logan and Carlos feel the same way about each other. We will do anything for each other, nothing can change that. Even if it means not being able to show affection towards each other while our parents are visiting, this was currently happening now.

It's so awkward! I just want to go up to James and kiss him, or just hold his damn hand. Of course I can't because of our parents. Our parents including my Mom, James' Dad, Logan's parents, and Carlos' parents. It's so random to; my Mom just said that everyone was coming to visit, out of the blue.

"So Kendall," James dad spoke up, which brought me out of my thoughts. "How are you and that Jo girl your Mom has been talking about?"

Yeah Jo is just a decoy so I can sneak off with James. She was hurt at first to find out I was with someone, but then agreed once she found out the situation.

"Uh not so good, we broke up." I lied.

"Since when?" My mom asked shocked.

"Like yesterday." I lied again.

"Aw sweetie I'm sorry," My mom said giving me a hug. "I know how much you liked her."

Yeah not really. I looked at James and he seemed a little hurt. I shot him a quick smile and his features brightened.

"It's ok mom." I said hugging her back.

"What about the rest of you boys?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "Any girls catch your eye? How about you Logan, how are you and that Camille girl?"

Even though Camille is in love with Logan, they are just good friends. In fact, when she found out about him and Carlos she nearly squealed with joy, saying how cute they are together.

"We're just friends' dad," Logan said annoyed. "I've told you this before."

"Well why don't you just ask her out already?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"Cause it's really hard to date since we are so busy," Logan lied easily. "That's why Jo and Kendall broke up."

"Well promise me you'll find a nice girl." Mrs. Mitchell said speaking up.

Logan just nodded, not knowing what else to say. Just then the phone started to ring. My mom saw it was Gustavo, but made us leave it to voice mail. I'm just praying he doesn't saying anything. Yes, Gustavo knows about us, but Griffin doesn't.

'_Dogs!" _Was the first he said which made us roll our eyes'. _"Griffin is coming to the studio tomorrow, so don't act all gay for each other-"_

That's all he got to say before Carlos muted the voice mail.

"Oh you know Gustavo," Carlos said trying to cover up our mess. "Always joking around. He confuses bromance with romance. Right guys?"

"Oh yeah," James said finally using his voice. "Like if we are tired from dance rehearsal and help each other up, he would say stop being such girls."

"Well if it's nothing then you would replay the message." Mr. Garcia said.

Before we can say anything, my Mom already replayed it and un-muted it. All it had to say was this and our lives are ruined.

"_-Gay for each other. You need to uphold the image that you like girls not each other alright? So no lovey dovey stuff." _

At that moment, we were so fucked.

"Boys," Mrs. Garcia said. "I think you should sit on the couch."

We all obeyed, terrified for our lives.

"Now," Mr. Diamond started. "You want to explain that message, or are we going to have to call Gustavo and ask him ourselves."

We all sighed and looked at each other. We all knew we had to tell the truth.

"Gustavo was telling the truth," James started, which surprised me. "We are all gay and we found love, within each other. Logan is in love with Carlos, and I am in love with…Kendall."

"Excuse me?" My Mom exclaimed.

"We're in love ok!" Logan exclaimed. "James and Kendall have been in love for three years, and I have been in love with Carlos for two and a half years ok?"

"No not ok," Mrs. Mitchell exclaimed. "We raised you better than this!"

"This is you sons fault." My Mom said to James Dad.

"How is it my sons fault?" He asked furious.

"James probably seduced my Kendall." She said stupidly.

"Same with your son," Mr. Mitchell said to Mr. Garcia. "My son is too smart for this. Your son most likely molested my son."

"Shut up!" I said standing up. "For your information, I asked out James and Logan asked out Carlos."

"Kendall!" My Mom exclaimed

"Hijo!" Carlos' parents also exclaimed.

"Well I for one," Mr. Diamond started. "Refuse to have a faggot as a son!"

I saw James's eyes water.

"Dad?" He asked timidly, getting up from the couch.

"No I mean it," His Dad said getting closer. "You're officially disowned!"

Then, without warning, James's father punched him in the face. James fell to the couch from impact. That just pissed me off.

"Hey!" I said taking the mans shirt and shoving him up on the wall. "Don't ever hit my boyfriend, EVER, again!"

Before he got a say, James pulled me off of him.

"Kendall stop!" James shouted in tears.

When he pulled me away, I saw the bruise and pain all over his, beautiful, face. I felt like crying for him. I looked around and saw more screaming matches. I have officially had enough.

"STOP!" I screamed, and everyone did stop. "Mom please say something."

"I think you should," She said, not even looking at my face. "You're not welcome here."

"What?" I said in tears, my own mother is doing this to me.

"You heard." She said finally looking at me, no emotion on her face or in her voice. "Unless you leave that faggot behind you and live a normal life."

I can't believe this. My Mom is kicking me out. I always looked up to her, saw her as a hero ever since Dad died. Her voice, which I thought sounded like an angel and always comforted me, sounded like poisonous snake venom seeping through my skin.

"Mom, please don't do this." I pleaded, tears definitely falling from my face.

"Your choice son." She said, still no emotion.

I looked at James for a second. His head was down, silently sobbing. He looked up at me and we locked gazes. Then he just looked away in defeat. He actually thinks I'll leave him. No I can't, I love him way too much. If my family can't accept me for who I am, then they don't deserve me.

"I'm not leaving James," I said sternly. "I love him way too much."

"Well then you can pack your bags and leave." She said just as sternly.

We silently went to our rooms and started packing. Packing was really awkward. There were parents waiting at our doors, making sure we don't forget anything. I couldn't even touch James without getting a look of disgust from whoever was watching us. When we finished, we just left. Everyone just gave us looks of disgust, and no one said good-bye. No one gave us a second look, like they just threw us out like we were garbage. Well you know what? Good fucking riddance.

I called Kelly and explained what happened. She said she will pick us up and drive us to Gustavo's for the night. She really does care about us. She showed up in no time.

"Hey guys," She said opening the limo for us. "You'll be staying at Gustavo's for as long as you need."

We drove away in silence. All caught up in thoughts about the same thing. How can our parents do this to us? Didn't they love us? I looked at James to see how he's holding up. He has a terrified look on his face and is shakily rubbing his bruise. He is in complete shock! I feel so bad. I wrapped my arm around him and he snuggled into my shoulder. I saw Logan did the same to Carlos. Soon, we arrived at Gustavo's mansion.

"Alright dogs," He said opening the door. "You can share a room, but I don't want to hear anything inappropriate."

Even though he was joking, we knew he meant well. We smiled at him thankfully and walked in. We went to our respected rooms and started settling in. When I looked at James again, he was still in shock.

"James," I said laying on the bed with him. "You ok?"

"I-I don't know Kendall," He said turning towards me. "This was the first time my Dad hit me."

"He shouldn't of ok?" I said reassuring him.

"I don't know Ken." He said looking down.

"Hey," I said picking up his head. "No one should ever put their hands on you, especially your father. You're way too beautiful. If anyone does again, I will beat them to a pulp. I love you James."

"Thanks Kendall," He gave me a sweet kiss. "I love you too."

I laid on my back and James snuggled into my chest. I put my arms around him and kissed his head.

"What are we going to do Ken?" James asked scared.

"I don't know Jay," I said tightening my grip. "It's just us against the world now."

We kiss one more time and fell into a restless sleep. Even today was probably the worst day ever, we still have each other and that's all that counts. I love James and nothing is going to change that.

The next day, we found Katie at the door saying she ran away. She couldn't deal with our Mom. We let her stay too. Now it really is like my family is back.

* * *

**Part of 'Runs With Werewolfs' Stop Homophobia!' campaign. Stop homophobia and write a story about it to add on to the campaign. Contact Runs With Werewolfs' to be added on to the C2!**

**Review!**


End file.
